Gears of War
by Raven The Zombie Slayer
Summary: "They didn't make it," Sasuke answered. "And we're not going to make it either. There are too many of them and too few of us." I can't really think of a summary. Please just read it. And ignore the title.


**(Authoress' Note): **_**Ok, so it's been awhile since I wrote anything and this was just kinda chillin' half finished on my computer, so I decided to finish and post it. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but whatever. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I couldn't think of a title and I just happened to be listening to Gears of War by Megadeth and decided that that was good enough. The story actually has nothing to do with the song, so you can just ignore the title. Enjoy…**_

_**WARNINGS: Violence, cursing, and Sasuke being an insensitive bastard.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Really, I think you are all aware of the fact that I don't own Naruto…**_

**Gears of War**

Naruto dove behind a low wall, just barely missing a shot that was fired at him. He peeked over the top of the wall to assess the danger. He spotted two enemies kneeling behind another wall about six yards to the left and another one crouched behind a tree at the edge of the battle field to his right. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were occupying a small shed about ten yards in front of him. He saw Choji jump up from his prone position in a ditch a little to his left and make a break for the shed.

"Oh no!" Naruto whispered to himself when he saw the enemy in the tree line move in closer and aim in on Choji. He jumped up from his position behind the wall and fired at the enemy. He quickly shot him down, but not before Choji was hit twice in the back.

"Choji!" Naruto yelled, rushing over to his downed friend. He dropped to his knees beside him and took the other boy's larger hand in his own.

"Oh Choji! It's too early for you to go! This shouldn't have happened to you!"

"Naruto," Choji said softly. "Naruto, you have to go on without me. You must be brave and win this war."

"No! Choji, this can't be happening! It just can't!" Naruto was close to tears. He didn't want to leave his friend behind on the battlefield.

"It's too late for me Naruto, but you can still do this. You have to be strong. Go on Naruto. Go on and make me proud."

"I will Choji," Naruto sobbed. "I will." Choji closed his eyes and let his hand fall from Naruto's. With one final look at his friend's peaceful face, Naruto stood and made a dash towards the shed. He could hear shots being fired all around him and ran faster. He had to make it! He had to do this for Choji!

He ducked, just narrowly avoiding being shot, and yanked the door to the shed open. He was fired at again and the shot just barely grazed his arm as he pulled the door closed behind him. He quickly crouched down beside Sasuke and examined his arm. It didn't look bad.

"Naruto, where's Choji?" Kakashi, their captain, asked.

"He…he didn't make it," Naruto said, letting his gaze fall to the floor. "I tried…I tried to save him, but…" he shook his head, refusing to meet any of their eyes.

"Oh Naruto, it's not your fault!" Sakura said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure you tried your best," Kakashi added. Naruto smiled sadly, slightly comforted by their words.

"Did you take his gun?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had almost forgotten he was there.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"His gun. Did you take it?" Sasuke asked again, not once looking away from the window.

"No, why?"

"You dobe!" the black haired man hissed, finally looking at his teammate. "We could have used his ammo!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded. "Taking Choji's gun was probably the last thing on his mind."

"Yeah!" Naruto defended. "I wasn't going to take his gun!"

"Why not?" Sasuke scoffed. "He's not going to need it where he's going."

Before any of them had a chance to respond to the cruel comment, their attention was drawn out the window by a loud yell. They all gathered around the small window to see what was happening.

Kiba was laying on the ground, only a few feet away from where they were taking shelter. Naruto spotted several of their enemies in several locations around the small building, all aiming at Kiba.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled out the window. "Kiba, are you okay?" he asked frantically, even though he knew it was a stupid question. The front of the other boy's uniform was completely covered with a thick red substance, indicating that he had been hit several times. Naruto desperately wanted to go to his friend and hold his hand during his last moments in this battle, but there were six enemies closing in on their little safe haven from the front.

"Kiba!" he cried again, but there was no response. He looked away from his friend's motionless body just in time to see a gun being aimed at his face. Kakashi noticed this too and pulled him to the ground just in time. The shot that was meant for Naruto's head came through the window and hit the wall behind them instead.

"We have to get out of here!" Sakura cried, covering her head as more shots rained in through the window.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed from his crouched position in the corner. "Any ideas Kakashi?"

There was a pause in the enemy fire and Kakashi chanced a peek out the door which was located on the opposite wall of the window.

"We're surrounded," he stated, moving away from the door.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura cried, gripped her gun tighter.

"I have a plan," Kakashi stated, chancing another glance out the window. "I'm going to run out and distract them. While they are focusing on me, you three are going to run to those barrels over there. I think that's where Lee and Sai are hiding."

"Kakashi, no!" Naruto cried. "You can't sacrifice yourself for us! We can find a way out of this together!"

"No we can't Naruto. They know we are in here and they have us surrounded. This is the only chance we have." Kakashi stated firmly. There was a moment of silence before Naruto nodded solemnly.

"Ok, so here's the plan; I'm going to jump out the window and run as far as I can. While they are focusing on me, you three run out the door. The barrels are only about seven yards away, so if you run fast you should get there before they realize what's happening." Kakashi waited for all three of them to nod in conformation before sliding along the wall towards the window.

"As soon as I'm out the window, run!" They nodded again. Kakashi did a silent count to five in his head and then jumped out the window, sprinting in the opposite direction of the barrels. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were out the door, shooting the two enemies that had taken up residence on the back side of the little building, and running towards their other teammates. Naruto heard the sound of shots being fired behind him, but didn't look back to see their captain go down. He didn't think he could handle that.

They had just reached the barrels and were about to dive behind them, when Sakura took four shots to the back. Dark red liquid exploded from her back upon impact and she fell to the ground with a startled cry. There was no time to stop and turn back. Naruto and Sasuke had no choice but to keep going. The slid behind the barrels with their two remaining teammates and covered their heads as shots peppered the other side of the barrels, making a hollow ringing noise that reminded Naruto a little of hail on a tin roof.

"Where are Sakura and Kakashi?" Sai asked once the shots had stopped.

"They didn't make it," Sasuke answered, peeking around the edge of the barrel to assess the situation. The enemies were closing in fast. "And we're not going to make it either. There are too many of them and too few of us. Plus, we're all low on ammo."

"You're right," Sai agreed. "And you know what they say; if you can't beat them, join them." Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee all turned confused gazes to him.

"Sai, wha-" Lee's question was cut short as Sai picked his gun up and shot the black haired boy twice in the chest.

"Sai!" Naruto screamed, "What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I refuse to lose. It's nothing personal, I just have a reputation to uphold."

He turned the gun on Naruto. He aimed in right on the area above the blonde haired boy's heart and pulled the trigger. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the impact of the shot, but he never felt it. He cracked one eye open and gasped as he watched Sasuke collapse to the ground.

"Sasuke!" he cried falling to his knees beside the raven haired boy and cradling his head in his lap. "Why did you do that Sasuke?"

"They're going to get us both anyway," Sasuke rasped. "I figured I better do something heroic instead of stand there waiting to take it like some little bitch," he smiled up at Naruto. "That's your job."

Naruto scowled, standing up abruptly, effectively dumping Sasuke's head on the ground. "You bastard!" he cried indignantly. He looked up from said bastard at the sound of a throat being cleared. The scowl dropped from his face and his eyes widened in fear at the sight of the five enemies standing around him with guns pointed at his face.

"Well, wasn't that just touching?" a tall pale boy with long black hair chuckled, sneering down at the shorter blonde. "I'm afraid he is right though. You don't stand a chance. We have already won. All we must do now is take care of you." With one simple nod of his head, all five of the enemies and Sai were firing at the blonde. Splatters of red went flying everywhere, staining the ground and the front of Naruto's uniform. The blonde dropped his gun and fell to the ground. Still, the shots didn't stop. The members of the other team cackled evilly as they continued to shoot at the motionless blonde.

"Ok you guys! I think you got him!" a voice came from behind them. Kakashi walked up behind the long haired boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations Neji. Your team won. Again. But could you please stop mutilating my student? He has a mission tomorrow that he really can't miss."

The incessant firing stopped and Naruto sat up from the ground. "Thank you! I thought you were never going to stop! You didn't have to do that. I would have surrendered you assholes." He pulled himself up from the ground and glared at Sai. "And you, Traitor; that's the last time we pick you to be on our paintball team!" He pushed passed the pale boy and stomped of to where the rest of his teammates were standing, mumbling the whole way about heartless, backstabbing traitors and cocky, heroic bastards.

**(Authoress' Note): **_**That didn't exactly end up like I wanted it, but I was just sick of looking at it every time I went through the files on my computer and I didn't really want to delete it, so this is what it turned into. It was supposed to be longer and more detailed, but I didn't really like it much and didn't feel like putting too much effort into it. I hope you still liked it a little bit though, even if it did seem a bit rushed. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**-**_** Any review is good! I don't mind flames. They will amuse me. I'm a major pyromaniac.- **

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_**Raven**_


End file.
